Dive to the Heart
by To the Redwoods
Summary: Eleanor was just an aspiring pirate with nothing really remarkable going for her, aside from a fairly respectable stolen sword. Until a strange recurring dream and a trio of mysterious strangers literally drop into her life and show her the light in her heart might be shining a little brighter than she could have ever imagined.
1. Strange Dreams

_A/N: Sometimes I find old stories I started writing a long time ago, and then I want to revise the. This is one of those times and characters and stories. I made up this a long time ago and now I just have this strange urge to finish and write and this Kingdom Hearts OC…. Sorry. I know it's not very good but have this super emotional attachment to this OC. It was like the first one I made and I just stuck her in Kingdom hearts. But I'm going to try and rewrite bits of it. I just never finished so I might or might not finish now. Just depends. I will type what I have and we'll see where we stand. HAHAHAHA.. Ha.. Ugh. _

* * *

Eleanor couldn't remember a night when she hadn't dreamt of the young man with the sparkling blue eyes and the spiky hair. She didn't know his name or where he had come from, and she knew for a fact she had never seen him anywhere before, but every single night she had the same dream about him.

The young man would be standing in front of her, a strange, shining weapon in hand as they faced what looked like a giant mass of moving shadows.

"You go one El! I'll catch up later I promise but I've got to handle this first!" He would shout back at her.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without you." She would respond. "If you stay I stay."

Thy young man would turn and flash a brilliant smile. He set a hand lightly on her cheek and his lips would move but no words would come out. Panicked she would try to take his hand, but she touched her own face as if he wasn't really there at all. She would try to speak but there was only silence. The world would start to melt away and the ground would give way beneath them and just as she started to fall she would wake up.

Recently though, she hadn't been sleeping at all. She had been thinking a lot, and not to mention they had been on the run until just that night when she and her Captain had been thrown in the prison cells at Port Royal under suspicion of piracy. She sighed and opened her eyes. The only view from the stony cell was a small peek of choppy ocean from behind a set of iron bars. A salty breeze blew into the window. This was not the ideal location for an aspiring pirate at all.

She had only been caught a handful of times before and Jack was always there to pick the lock for her, but after a fiasco with the Governor's daughter, the eccentric pirate too was trapped somewhere in the jail. Nervously she fidgeted with her thick red curls causing the feathers and beads hanging there to clink against her rings and bracelets. Jack would be expecting her anytime now. She stuck her hand into the pocket of her trousers and her fingertips touched the key she had snatched earlier from the now sleeping guard.

With a sigh, Eleanor stood and made her way to the iron barred door. The door unlocked with a click and she slipped past the guard who was sleeping in the chair outside with his head nearly bowed to his chest snoring lightly.

"As you were.." She mumbled as she slipped past him. Eleanor peeked down the corridor in the general direction Jack had been taken and sighed again. "Of course you're nowhere near by at all you hassle of a man." She rolled her eyes.

"The prisoner has escaped!" the call came from somewhere nearby and Eleanor's blood ran cold. "What are you doing! Get after her!"

If she ran into the jail she would only corner herself. She would have to run out and come back for her captain later. With voices echoing behind her, she pocketed the keys she had used to break herself out and turned up the stony stairs to the top of the fort. She turned around in search of a place to hide, but there was nothing but canons and empty space.

"Damn." Eleanor clenched her fists as the guards who had been in the prison swarmed her and drew their swords.

"Well, well, well boys. Looks like we have a pick pocket on our hands." The head guard chuckled. "A girl pretending to be a boy by the looks of it. When did you manage to get the key off my man young lady? That Jack Sparrow has been a horrible influence on you."

She rolled her eyes with a huff. "I got it when he wasn't paying attention, and it's Captain Jack Sparrow."

The guards chuckled. "Well don't you have a tongue on you. I'm sure you're already well aware, but the East India Trading Company will be expecting a pair of pirates at dawn. Although I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you had a few bumps and bruises. They're going to brand your pretty little wrists anyway. You have seen Captain Sparrow's have you not?"

Eleanor winced. She had seen the capital letter P burned onto the Captain's wrist. She skin itched thinking about hot iron being held onto hers.

"Can we punish her boss? Clap her in irons and cut one of her fingers off for pick pocketing?" One of the guards said through a sneer.

"No you don't need to-"

"I think the East India Company wouldn't mind some damaged goods.. Do you boys?" The head guard gave her a wink paired with a sinister smirk and the guards around him chuckled. "Do with her what you see fit." And with that he strolled away, leaving her at the mercy of the guards.

"Please, I have gold! If you just let me-"

"You don't have no ship." One of the men chuckled. "You're quite the silver tongued little brat, ain't ya. We should cut that out too. Get her!"

Eleanor closed her eyes and tried to cover her face. Without Jack around to protect her, the guards would rip her to shreds. Cut off her fingers, or her tongue or worse! Her imagination ran wild concocting scenarios but instead of swords cutting her flesh off her bones, a bright flash of light interrupted the men's attack and blinded her even through her closed eyes.

"Woah, what's going on here?" The voice of a young man asked.

"You okay Miss?" A hand took her elbow lightly.

"Er.." She opened one eye to peek up at her mysterious saviors and was met with the sight of a strange creature that had kind eyes and a calming voice. "Fine, yes I'm fine."

"You look pretty shaken up!" A voice from behind her other elbow squeaked.

"Uh.. I am just fine. Er, I think." She tried to make sense of the second creature that looked like some kind of duck or something.

"Hey just relax. We'll handle these jerks." The third voice belonged to a young man with sparkling blue eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat. "It's you!"

He cocked his head to the side and pointed up at himself. "Who me?"

She nodded.

"Are these friends of yours pirate? We'll have to take them too!" One of the guards started, but the young man's face lit up.

"You're a pirate?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes but.." Eleanor's blood ran cold. "Oh no Jack!" She turned to look back in direction of the darkened door to the prison cells.

"Is he your friend?" The first creature asked her with a friendly smile.

"He's still in a cell down in the prison. Oh he's going to be so angry with me. I was supposed to let him out." She bit on her lip.

"Well gawrsh. We can help you get to him no problem, if these guys are givin' you a problem." He continued with a smile.

"Oh could you? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smiled and clasped her hands together. "I am forever in your debt. I'll just go get Jack and you could.."

"Deal with these guys? You got it." The feathery creature winked up at her as, with a flash of light a wand appeared in his hands.

She ignored the curiosity about her apparently magical new friends, to instead duck away through the angry guards as fast as she could. There was shouting that erupted behind her, but she made it into the prison and down the stairs. "Jack!" She called. "Jack where are you? There's been a problem….."

"What kind of problem exactly?" A hand appeared from between the bars of a cell a little ways down the stone corridor. "Don't tell me the guard saw you get out?"

She unlocked the door quickly and looked up at her captain. "Well that and some strange.. Something's happened."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well don't just stand there then. Get our swords and I'll sort this out." He strolled out of the jail cell and gestured vaguely in the direction of the rack where the swords were hanging on the wall. "I can't leave anything to you can I, love? Your confidence goes all wonky and you don't know what to do with yourself."

She rolled her eyes as she struggled with the long weapons and with a huff blew her bangs out of her face. "I had it handed just fine until some strange visitors from who knows where appeared and stopped he guards from chopping me up."

Jack froze and peeked back over his shoulder. "Strange visitors?"

"Hey are you down here?" The voice of the young man called down from the top of the fort. "Hello?"

"I don't think she went down into the prison Sora."

"Well Donald, where else would she have gone? You didn't see her did you Goofy?

"Well gawrsh, I wasn't really looking.."

"Hey! Hey no I'm down here!" Eleanor shoved the swords into Jacks hands with an indignant 'hey' in response. She ran to meet them by the stairs. "Are you hurt? You are all okay right?"

"Oh yeah! We're tough. We're completely fine." The boy grinned. "Oh by the way, I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you all." She tucked a strand of curls behind her ear. "My names Eleanor. And oh, this is-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please." He sauntered up to Eleanor and dropped her sword to the stone floor. "This is yours. So these must be you're.. Friends." He regarded them with his dark eyes. "Nice to meet you then."

"Wow a pirate captain…." Sora started up at him in wonder.

"I would advise against pumping up his ego. It's already quite big enough-" Eleanor was cut off by a scream from somewhere outside, followed by several cannon blasts.

"That was down in the town!" Sora turned to look out to the top of the fort. "D'ya think someone is in trouble?'

"Well if not, that girl has got a set of lungs on her for nothing really." Jack said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's the organization." Goofy murmured.

"Or the heartless." Donald added.

Jack arched his brow. "Who's heartless? Certainly not me."

"The what?" Eleanor leaned towards them. "Is that why you all.. Flashed here?"

Sora hesitated. "Look, we've got to go. It was nice meeting you guys."

"Wait, you're leaving?" She took a short step after him as they began to climb the stairs. "Will I see you again?"

He flashed a bright smile. "Well I sure hope so! Stay safe will you?"

"Bye Eleanor." Goofy grinned before the trio disappeared up the stone steps and out into Port Royal.

"That's the kid you've been having all those dreams about isn't it." Jack asked with an accusing stare. "My advice to you is not to get messed up in any of their problems. They look like nothing but trouble and I am not involving myself with any of that. Now, let's go commandeer ourselves a ship shall we?"

She strapped her belt on and adjusted her sword. "Yeah, yeah. Right behind you Captain."


	2. A Pair of Pirates

_A/N: I need to a place to archive everything I've ever written so when I move in with my boy he doesn't question to multitude of notebooks filled with fanfiction. I guess He'll have to know eventually but not right away. So for now I will just update old fics that I wrote when I was 11 and Hetalia and there is an old ass naruto something coming too when I have time. HAHAHA. I miss you all. _

* * *

The night was mostly quiet except for the quiet lapping of inky black sea water against the docked boats in the port. Eleanor and her captain slipped silently onto the small ship tied closest to the dock. They worked quickly to get it ready to sail but the redhead found herself unable to focus and instead stared blankly at the wood planked dock and chewed on her lip.

"Uh, I seem to have found myself suddenly preparing a boat entirely on my own." Jack's voice caught her attention. "I wonder how that could have happened, me all by me lonesome, when I distinctly remember a very capable first mate coming aboard at my side."

She shook her head and turned, keeping one hand on the rigging. "Sorry. Lost in a daydream I suppose."

He cocked his head. "Well stop it. If you haven't noticed, it is in fact night."

Eleanor managed a laugh, but not before Jack's face twisted into a snarl of disgust. She turned back to the sea and spotted the ship coasting out into the open ocean. Moonlight glinted through its tattered, black sails. She let out a breath. The ship had been Jack's, once upon a time. But one vicious mutiny by his first mate and crew, a cursed bit of gold and a bitter rivalry later, the first mate became the infamous captain of the Cursed Black Pearl.

"That'd be my ship." Jack growled. "My ship sailing without her captain."

"That's enough Jack. We'll get it back." She had spoken the words too many times and Jack continued to not listen to her and bitterly exist to go after the ship with obsessive intensity with a pistol left to him with only a single shot in it meant for no one but his mutinous first mate.

"Oh we will have her back. The Pearl is mine and I intend to see that she is never under anyone else's command again, love." Jack grinned in the way he always did when he had something up his sleeves. His gold teeth glinted in the moonlight and Eleanor shook her head.

"We're too late!" The voice of a young man made the two pirates turn back towards the dock. Jack ducked down slightly and pulled Eleanor ungracefully with him.

"Now who could that be out at this time. Hm?" Jack muttered, creeping towards the edge of the deck and peering carefully with his dark eyes out through the ropes and riggings.

"I can't believe.. I was too slow. Those pirates, they've kidnapped Elizabeth." The young man sounded exasperated and frustrated and Eleanor too peeked over the railings towards the dock, having lost track of her wily captain. The man was young and not unattractive, but he clearly had things on his mind and looked more than flustered. "Now they've sailed. There's no way to know where they've gone."

"Interesting development that. Looks as if that boy of yours is in league with young Master Turner." Jack's voice came at her ear and she jumped.

"What boy..oh." Her eyes fell on the mysterious boy from her dreams. He ran up with his equally mysterious friends at his sides and stopped beside the other young man on the dock. "Yes it does seem so.. Wait what does that mean exactly?"

Jack's eyes glinted dangerously. "Means that we've got ourselves a crew love.

"Wait!" She tried but at the same time Jack stood and began to speak to the group on the dock.

"I hate to interrupt the, er late night dock gathering? But I have a proposition for you lot." Jack strolled lazily over to the edge of the deck and leaned up against the railing. The pirate took a second to add drama and then motioned to the boat. "As you can see, I am currently in the process of commandeering this fine vessel." He closed his eyes and gracefully bowed in Eleanor's direction.

"Hey Jack!" Sora smiled broadly.

Eleanor rolled his eyes and spoke before Jack could. "There should be a captain in there somewhere I believe."

"You know these two?" The young man that Eleanor could only assume was Mr. Turner scowled. "I don't make deals with pirates."

"Oh you don't eh? That's too bad. Because from where I stand it looks as though you are out of luck then. Your lady is lost to the sea and you have no means of getting to her, which really too bad mate because the crew of the Black Pearl are a nasty lot indeed." He shook his head as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Well it's really your loss then innit? Come then Eleanor back to work." He turned in a dramatic swoosh of fabric and dread-locks.

"Wait." Sora's voice made Jack peek back over his shoulder. "Give us a second. Will he can help us catch up with Elizabeth and the Black Pearl, isn't that more important now then who is manning the boat?"

Will thought it over for a moment and then set his jaw. "We're coming on board."

"Oh I thought you didn't trust pirates, young Mr. Turner?" Jack teased as the young man pushed past him with a glare.

"You will help me find Elizabeth and to hunt down the Black Pearl, or I'll turn you over to the East India Company. How's that for a proposition." Will threatened coolly.

"Testy. Just when I thought things were going to start turning around for us." Jack moved aside for Sora, Donald and Goofy to climb onboard.

"So you two, you're real pirates then right?" Sora's eyes practically glowed with excitement and Eleanor stopped beside Jack to keep an eye on his venomous glower in Will's direction.

"Born and raised on the sea at that." Eleanor winked in the brunette's direction.

"Gawrsh. Real swashbucklin' pirates." Goofy gazed up at the masts in wonder.

Donald crossed his arms. "Sounds like nothing but trouble to me." His voice squeaked in disapproval. "I don't like any of this."

Sora narrowed his gaze briefly. "Don't be such a downer Donald. This has so far been the coolest day ever. And now look where we are! On a boat!"

Eleanor couldn't help but smile at her new friend's enthusiasm. If this was the boy that she had been dreaming about she had a million and one questions for him, starting with where he had come from. Maybe he had answers about her dreams that she couldn't answer herself. She was determined to learn everything she could about the mysterious kid with the bright blue eyes. This was going to be a very interesting voyage, she could tell that at least.

The sun rose high into the sky and Jack had taken his place behind the helm. Sora, Donald and Goofy seemed enthralled by the pirate captain and Eleanor was content leaning over a barrel and watching just as well.

"So.. Why is he so focused on that compass?" Sora asked from atop the barrel beside her. "I don't think he's barely put it down since we left Port Royal."

"Because it leads to the Isla de Muerta." She answered simply.

"The.. What now?" Goofy asked, leaning closer to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I forgot, you aren't from around here are you? You don't know the legend.." She smiled. If there was any skill she prided herself in it was weaving a good tale and any excuse to tell this particularly good one to anyone who hadn't heard it already was welcome for sure.

Sora nearly fell off his barrel. "A pirate legend?"

"I take it you all like stories?"

They nodded eagerly.

"Well, the Isla de Muerta once housed a chest full of cursed Aztec gold, that belonged to Cortez one of the greatest pirates who ever sailed the seven seas. It was the perfect place to hide it you see because you can only find the island unless you already know where it is. Well, before I met him Jack was Captain of the Black Pearl, and rightfully so. His first mate Barbossa comes to him while they're looking for the treasure, wants to know the location that Jack has been keeping so private, so he tells him of course. Second Barbossa knows where it is, the scoundrel stages a mutiny."

"Mutiny?" Sora breathed, literally on the edge of his seat.

"That's right. They left Jack marooned on an island to die and took the gold all for themselves."

"Gawrsh poor Jack." Goofy stole a glance at the brave captain.

She grinned and leaned towards Sora over the barrel she had her arms resting on. "That's not all. Barbossa and his mutinous crew got their dues. Like I said the treasure was cursed remember? They're fate is worse than any I've ever heard. They must wander the earth, unable to die and unable to live until each of the pieces of cursed golf is returned to the chest and every member of the crew has paid in blood to the heathen gods who had placed the curse on any who be bold enough to take the gold." She paused before adding with a slight shrug of her slim shoulders. "Or so the legend says anyway."

"Woah." Sora looked thoroughly impressed.

"But none of that's actually true. Cursed pirates aren't real." Donald hesitated. "Are they?"

"Of course not." Will's voice came from behind them and they turned towards him. "Cursed gold and invisible islands are children's stories and nothing more."

Eleanor scowled. "I'll assure you its more than a story. I've been to the Isla de Muerta and it is as real as you or I Mister Turner." She stood a little straighter and met his narrowed gaze.

"And the tale you've wove of Jack's mutiny?" The blacksmith countered easily with a bemused smile. "That one's true as well?"

"Jack told me that one himself."

He turned his attention to Sora. "Never trust a pirate. Especially not Jack Sparrow. You would do well to take that sentiment to heart. Pirates hold loyalty to no one but themselves. Remember that." He disappeared under the deck then.

Eleanor was speechless. She understood that pirates were not necessarily ones to be trusted but she and her captain had been nothing but accommodating to the young blacksmith so far. Jack always had something up his sleeve but he wouldn't leave this man in the hands of a mutinous crew or anything like that. She trusted the eccentric pirate with her life and more.

"Hey." Sora's hand on her shoulder made her jump. "If it means anything we trust you and Jack."

Goofy gave her an encouraging smile and she returned it.

"Yes it does thank you."

Time passed and Sora told light, but incredibly and somewhat suspiciously vague stories about adventures he and Donald and Goofy had been on. Eleanor countered with legends Jack had always told her of mermaids and the Fountain of Youth and the Flying Dutchman. Sora's eyes only grew brighter with every tale she wove for him and he seemed thoroughly impressed with her and Jack's travels.

"So you can sword fight and everything?" He asked finally after she recounted the tale of Jack's escape from the island in great detail. Mentioning it briefly had not been enough for Sora.

She grinned and looked over at her Captain. " 'Course. Learned from the very best."

Jack finally snapped his compass shut. "There it is lads. The dreaded Isla de Muerta." He flashed a glittering grin as everyone crowded to the railing of the ship to gaze out at the craggy black island sticking out of the choppy water.

"It's kinda creepy." Goofy observed warily.

"No kidding." Donald added under his breath

"That's where they took Elizabeth?" Sora whispered to Eleanor, who nodded.

"Most likely I'm afraid."

"Young Mister Turner and I will go ashore" Jack tied off a rope around the helm and dropped anchor as the boat pulled in as close as it could to the ominous island. He motioned vaguely in the direction of the opening to a cave on the cliff face. "We'll grab the, er, damsel in distress as it were. And then hurry back to all of you. What say you to that?" He set an arm lazily around Eleanor's shoulders and she rolled her eyes as he picked at his always grimy fingernails.

Sora glanced back to the island. "Just the two of you?" He asked with a slightly disappointed tone. "Then what'll we do Captain?"

"Ah, I am delighted you asked young man." Jack's face lit with a devilish grin and he spoke in heavy sarcasm. "You will have the job appointed to only the _bravest_ and most loyal pirates. You will, er, mind the boat." He shooed Will down the gangplank and onto the sharp, rocky shoreline with a flourish of his ever moving hands.

"Don't touch me." Will muttered.

"Then move faster mate. We haven't got all day." Jack hesitated then bowed back in the direction of the boat. "Guard her well gents, and milady."

Eleanor sighed and leaned heavy up against the railing. "I always watch the boat." She stole a glance over her shoulder at her somewhat deflated friends. "Don't worry, it won't be long. Hopefully."


End file.
